Afghanistan ou Irak ?
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Une simple question. Le fruit d'une énième déduction de Sherlock, déduction parmi les milliers de déductions que sa langue acérée avait déjà formulées. Mais cette déduction augurait un grand changement dans sa vie et dans celle de John Watson : le début d'une amitié des plus formidables.


**Coucou ! **

**Encore un texte écrit sur un coup de tête, en lisant la simple phrase « Afghanistan ou Irak ? » dans la fic « A finger slip » traduite par daleks-need-eggs. Je vous la conseille d'ailleurs, elle est géniale.^^ C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des idées qui découlent d'une simple phrase, c'est limite effrayant. XD Cela dit, chère Muse, je te remercie de me souffler ces idées. Puisses-tu rester avec moi le plus longtemps possible ! -D **

**Enjoy !**

« Afghanistan ou Irak ? »

Trois mots. Deux paires d'yeux qui se croisent. Un instant de silence alors que les yeux bleus s'écarquillent. Que les yeux gris se font encore plus inquisiteurs. Exigeant une réponse plus que la demandant. Exigence qui ne se soucie pas de l'intimité d'autrui ou de sa gêne. Une réponse. Satisfaire cette curiosité toujours en éveil. Il répond. Il a l'air surpris. Ils ont toujours l'air surpris. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ces yeux bleus, quelque chose dans ce maintien, quelque chose dans cette voix un peu hésitante. Quelque chose d'absolument fascinant. Comment un concept indéfinissable, qu'il ne peut saisir du bout de ses doigts fins, peut être fascinant ? Comment cet homme aussi transparent peut être fascinant ? Cœur qui bat. Il tente de calmer sa danse infernale. Il tente de faire taire la petite voix idiote qui lui susurre qu'il vient de retrouver un être qu'il avait perdu. Il n'est pas habitué à penser comme un être stupide. A avoir des idées ordinaires. Il a abaissé ses défenses une fraction de seconde pour cet homme. Qui est-il nom de Dieu ?

Il sait qu'il est un soldat, et même un gradé, qu'il vient de revenir de son service, contraint à la retraite par une blessure à l'épaule. Il sait aussi qu'il voit une psy et que sa claudication est probablement post-traumatique. Il est semblable à tous les militaires revenant au pays, mais avec ce côté mystérieux. Dissimulé sous un voile résistant avec une facilité déconcertante à son regard perçant. Ses déductions ne l'énervent pas. Son regard ne bouillonne pas de mépris et de colère à peine contenus. Il a juste l'air… surpris. Surpris qu'il sache tout sur lui et qu'il leur propose une colocation alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine ! Sérieusement ? Un regard, quelques secondes, et il sait tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Un homme discipliné, qui aime boire du thé le matin, malgré son petit-déjeuner décevant. Hétéro, grand séducteur, mais instable dans ses relations… ou du moins il ferait en sorte qu'elles le soient. Il ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant qu'il n'ait percé son mystère. Avant qu'il n'ait relevé ce défi imposé à son intelligence.

Frustrant et excitant à la fois. Il n'aurait pas proposé une colocation à un autre, il le sait. Il aurait envoyé Mike Stamford sur les roses, avant de retourner à son expérience. Encore un qui tentait de le « sociabiliser », de le rendre « normal ». Encore un qui essayait d'étouffer son intelligence trop dérangeante, de l'étouffer en lui faisant avaler d'énormes et immondes morceaux de bienséance. Mike Stamford aime les soirées entre amis, a de très rares aventures, aime manger gras et souffre de problèmes de cholestérol. Son médecin n'arrête pas de le tanner pour qu'il fasse un régime, mais il l'ignore royalement. Il est lui-même médecin et se rend compte qu'il se tue. Comment peut-on accepter de pourrir son organisme en étant médecin ? Peut-être que la graisse due aux canards laqués et autres plats diététiques obstrue ses synapses. Impossible. La stupidité est incurable. Mike et le petit homme intéressant ne sont pas du tout assortis. Autant essayer de lui faire croire qu'Anderson mérite son insigne de policier.

Ces yeux : doux et déterminés. L'acier et l'argent qui se marient dans un seul regard, qui se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Ce maintien droit, bien planté sur ses pieds, cet air fier. Il n'a pas l'air vide, inconsistant. Il emplit une pièce de sa seule présence. Au point qu'il est incapable de regarder autre chose que lui, et qu'il en oublie son expérience, son microscope et son client. Mike Stamford, perd encore de l'intérêt : il devient grain de poussière parmi les grains de poussière, à l'instar de tous les idiots qui peuplent ce monde. Mais lui… lui est un être intéressant, l'un des rares dont le monde permet l'existence. Il le sait. Il n'a jamais été aussi certain de toute sa vie, même s'il sait que la plupart de ses déductions sont infaillibles. Cet homme a réussi à le troubler, à le distraire d'une expérience, d'une affaire ! Même son frère n'y arrive pas, et pourtant, il est son égal intellectuel, une dangereuse obsession pour les desserts en plus.

L'homme face à lui n'est pas un génie. Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il lui sorte de brillantes déductions. C'est son apanage et son privilège. Sa supériorité intellectuelle ne l'a pas fait fuir. Un ancien soldat et un médecin : habitué aux situations dangereuses, qui sait déterminer la cause d'une mort en un clin d'œil. Tout en lui crie qu'il a besoin d'action. Il… s'ennuie. Un autre homme qui s'ennuie. Un autre homme à qui la vie ordinaire ne convient pas du tout.

L'homme aux yeux bleus et à l'affreuse chemise à carreaux est une véritable expérience vivante. La plus belle, la plus difficile, la plus excitante. Une expérience qu'il se fera un plaisir de mener. Une seule question. Un seul regard. Une connexion indéfinissable. Il lui faut un petit moment avant de se reconnecter au monde. La porte. Délivrance tant attendue. Palais mental. Besoin urgent. Besoin de revisiter l'étage secret. L'étage de l'humanité et des sentiments. Besoin désespérant de comprendre. De comprendre pourquoi ses pensées, d'habitude si fluides, se sont étiolées, de comprendre pourquoi il se sent… presque nerveux. Pourquoi il a la stupide impression que cette rencontre changera sa vie. Sherlock Holmes, le génie solitaire. Plus maintenant. Dorénavant, le monde ne dirait plus seulement « Sherlock Holmes », mais "Sherlock Holmes et le docteur John Watson. » Deux noms craints par le monde criminel. Deux noms mortels. Deux noms symboliques. Deux noms que chacun fait rouler sur sa langue en pensant à un seul mot, murmuré, désiré, adoré : « amitié ».


End file.
